Nightmare - Darker Days
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: The prelude to Nightmare I - Apprehension. This story explains why Tintin was in Borduria and how he was captured. Rated T for safety
1. Crime Alley

**hi everyone here is the surprise! When I first wrote the first Nightmare story I hadn't a clue that it would ballon into a story series so I decided to do a back story to explain how Tintin got into the situation in the first place. This story goes back to before Nightmare I - Apprehesion and hopefully won't be to long either as I don't like to I've been working on this for a while now and I don't like to leave people hanging on and I also hope that people will like it. **

The Skies above the unsedimental city of Schzod crippled over statues and biuldings alike coating the entire city in the heavenly life giving liquid known as water in the form of rain. Rain lined the streets and soaked the pavement beyond all expectations.

A man stood at the edge of a street corner underneath the confindes of a large black umberella. The angle of the umberella obsured his face so no one could inquire to the identity of the older man. A large black sedan pulled up against the pavement, bumping the pavement slightly in the process. A smile glinted from the man as he placed his umberella down and stepped into the car. Closing the door he met another criminally minded person with whom he was really well aquainted with.

"Nice to see you again... Rastapopulus" The man stated, getting comfy in the car as it pulled away from the side of the pavement.

"I could say the same thing Colonel Sponz"

Rastapopulus removed his hat and placed it upon his knee balancing it precariously.

"So... What's this then?" Sponz asked.

"Just a simple business transaction and agreement"

Reaching down to the side of the seat he brought out a small briefcase and placed it down upon Sponz's lap. Sponz stared at him but curiosity got the better of him. Inside lay thick notes in Bordurian currency that had been ruthlessly cleaned and checked to see if they would classify as actual notes despite being counterfeit.

"Is that all of it?"

"Every penny"

"Well done, at least I can rely on someone. When's the drop?"

"10pm, Docklands, Warehouse 13"

"Excellent, what about the other problem?"

"What other problem?" Rastapopulus inquired.

"That pesky jouralist, Tintin" Colonel Sponz exclaimed

"Oh...That problem"

"News is he's in Borduria following the story about the drugs raid. Pavel says he's getting heavily involved in the investigation. I want him gone!"

"I've got something planned for him. I've deliberately leaking something that I knwo he won't be able to resist looking into further. I have a mole in the police so it shouldn't be long untill it gets through.

"Are you diposing of the little runt?!" I'm not having him impede our business arrangement"

"Not straight away. I've got something else planned for that meddler".

"If you don't mind me asking, What exactly do you have planned for Tintin?"

"It depends, would you be willing to participate in dragging that meddler six foot under, where he belongs?" Rastapopulus growled.

"Like you need to ask" Sponz smilied, his monocle glinted in the tiniest amount of light that was entering the darkness of the car.

"Count me in" Sponz said replying to Rastapopulus' enquiry.

At that moment Rastapopulus felt extremely pleased with himself. Not only was he recieving a new shipment, he was going to be punishing a young runt who had irritrated him for years.

"Allan go straight to my next redezvous" Rastapopulus said loundly to Allan who was driving the vechile.

"Yes boss" Allan replied nervously, turning the car on the next corner. For the first time in years Allan was unsure about the recent gang activities but for the moment there was absolutly nothing that he could do espically if he walked out and betrayed them now.

**first chapter! finally done and I really hope that people like it and I adore reviews! so please if you like please please review and no insults please.**


	2. What Could Go Wrong

**thanks for the support and the views. Now for the 2nd chapter and I hope that people enjoy this next chapter. I hope people will start reviewing this or I won't bother updating it**

The police station was packed full of policeman and the usual western european detectives thomson and Thompson, who were having troble keeping in top of things espically ,due to the fact that Tintin had invited himself to Bourduria to follow the story of the raids on behalf of the newspaper he was working for.

As he watlzed into the station, everyone was up in arms, arguring and chattering about the drugs bust and how to grab the next shipment. It didn't take him long to find the Thompsons and when they did see him they didn't look to happy.

"Hey guys whats the 411?" Tintin said happily with a smile engraved across his youthful freckled face. Thomson stared at him wondering why he was so happy.

"Why are you so chirpy?"

"Come on , you're on the verge of erradicating Rastapopulus's drugs gang for good and I'm the one who's reporting it, why shouldn't I be happy?" Tintin inquired.

"Tintin you shouldn't be here" Thomson said.

"Why not?"

Tintin asked feeling rather confused as to why Thompson would pose that sort of statement.

"It's Rastapopulus, Need I remind you what happened the last time the pair of you crossed paths"

"That was ages ago, besides we're finally shutting them down for good why should I be worried"

The Thompsons still didn't look convinced, they wanted him out of the country and back home, no questions asked.

"I don't like this Tintin. Somethings not right"

"It's just a raid, What could go wrong?"

As soon as Tintin had uttered those words there was a sudden outcry from the enterance of the station yelling for the Thompsons. A man rushed from the enterance into the crown and upon making his way through everyone in the most impolite way he pushed through the remainder of people and stumbled before The Thompsons and Tintin breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong Benedict?"

"There's a new shipment going down at 4pm tonight"

"Woah! Tonight! Thats short notice, were on earth did you get this infomation from?" Thomson asked trying to hide his excitement.

"The imformant"

"Is he trustworthy?"

"All the info we've got from him in the past has been proven excellent. Detective's we can't just ignore this"

Benedict finally managed to caught his breath and pulled himself upright to see the Thompsons face on the new infomation he had procured.

Tintin approached the Thompson's brimming with excitment.

"Right, We'll organise the tatical team if you have a location"

"Docklands Warehouse 12"

"I'll inform the tatical team" Thompson stated.

"One other point" Tintin said as Thompson left the group with Benedict in tow. "I'm coming with you"

"No way!" Thomson relpied, raising his voice slightly. No way did he want Tintin putting himself in danger but Tintin had other ideas.

"You can say what you want but I'm still going with you"

"Tintin need I say again how much I do not want you to be in danger"

"It's just raid, whats the worst that could happen?"

Thompson sighed in disbelief. He knew nothing would stop Tintin from doing what he wanted to do so he, unwillingly, decided to let him accompany the team despite how dangerous it could get.

"Fine, But promise me one thing"

"Sure" Tintin replied feeling slightly uneasy as to what he was going to suggest.

"While we're doing the drugs raid I want you to stay put in one of the vechiles or in the immediate area. Could you at least do that please?"

"Fine" Tintin replied. He wasn't happy but at least he would be able to witness the raid first hand.

**Finally getting somewhere with this! Yay! I've been suffering from writers block for ages now so i'm so happy to finally get this out of my head and onto my laptop please review... please**


	3. Wrong Place Wrong Time

**yes finally getting there. I'll try not to write too much this time as my last story had about 10,000 words in it and I really don't want to drag the story on for that long. Anyways on with the show... oh yes and please review...**

Tintin leaned back in the seat of the police car watching as the tactical team made thier way into the warehouse. Tintin sighed wishing he could be more involved but since he wasn't a police Officer he wasn't been allowed to get more intergrated in to the raid itself. Leaning against his elbow he watched as they dissapeared into the warehouse but suddenly thomsons thought came back to him and for once he started to fell anxoius having been left alone in the darkness of the docks. Opening the door he stepped out and breathed in the fresh midnight air and looked around. He was starting to feel quite uneasy despite the fact he wasn't alone. The sound of something falling behind him alerted him instantly causing him to jump and quickly turn round to face whoever it was. Turning round he was faced with the emptiness of the night and it spooked him.

Looking around he spotted someone running behind one of the shipping containers and curiosity got the better of him making him walk towards the disturbance. Approaching the edge of the shipping container he peered round the the corner and saw nothing. A strange feeling crept though him and he realised, desperately, that he didn't want to be here.

Before he had the chance to think he suddenly felt someone hit him straight across the back of the head. He feel to the floor, pain radiating though his back and straight across his sholder. Turning around he saw someone he didn't reconise and tried his best to pull himself back up however was flung back onto the ground by a sharp punch to his side. The figure flipped him over and kicked him sharply causing Tintin to scream in pain.

He jolted to the side clucthing the side of his chest and pulled himself onto his hands and knees hoping that this was just a mistake and the man would leave him alone but this wasn't to be. The man used Tintin's position to his advantage and kicked him sharply in the stomach causing Tintin to fall straight back onto the pavement. He gasped in pain and then suddenly he accquired a burst of energy and managed to pull himself off the ground and rush back to the car untill two other men suddenly appeared out of nowhere immediatly and sharply grabbing him to the ground. One of the men proceeded to place his boot on Tintin's back and pressed hard. They pulled a disheved Tintin up from the ground and dragged him backwards and at this point he decided to make as much noise as he possibly could and fought defiantly against the men trying to gain control of him but unfortunately this just made things worse. The man who had iniciated the attack walked up to him and smilied greatly.

"No amount of fighting is going to help you this time" he grinned. The next thing he felt was the feel of a cloth covering his nose and mouth and the sweet smell of chloroform entered his system. He tried his best not to breath the anaesthetic in but the more he tried not to the more it was pressed against his mouth. After a few more seconds Tintin was unable to fight the urge to sleep no matter how hard he tried. As he started to fall unconsious the last thing he observed was the stars in the clear Bordurian sky. Tintin fell loosely into the men that were keeping him upright. They pulled him backwards and threw him into the back of a van with no care for Tintin .

Meanwhile in the warehouse the tatical team had gottern a shock. By the time they had weaved themselves into the central part of the warehouse they hadn't found anything and there was no drugs of any kind making the Thompsons realise they they had proberly been played.

"Erm Benedict...I'd hate to say this but I think you've been had by that informant of yours" Thomson stated.

"Oh God, I don't believe this"

The Thomsons made their way back to the car outside and the one difference was something they noticed instantly.

"Wait, Where's Tintin?" Thomson asked, his eyes spinning all over the place looking for any trace of the jornalist. Walking to the other side of the car he noticed the trye marks accompanied by what looked like drag marks. A nasty thought ran through Thomson's head and it threathened to stay untill it burned brighter than the sun.

"Oh god no" He whispered to himself.

"TINTIN!" Thompson shouted at the top of his voice.

Hearing no reply he began to realise that this had been false infomation and Tintin had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**There should only be a few more chapters to this so bear with me please and review, please. **


	4. Capture

**Hear I go again. Not too long to go yet. Hope everyone is enjoying this. Maybe one or two more chapters then I'll end it. I'll try not to drag it along too much this time**

Tintin's senses suddenly came to life gradually and within seconds he realised that he was in big trouble.

He could hear the omious growling of the engine as it tumbled along the bumpy Bordurian road. He was alone in the back of the van and from his perspective he could see that only one person was driving despite the fact that he had been attacked by at least three men. He pulled at the gag for a least five miunets before it finally came off and then tried his best with the tie wraps. After finally finding a way to remove the tie wraps he manovered his way to the door. He paused for a second wondering if jumping out of a moving vechile was the best solution to getting out of the bizzare situation he had gottern himself into. Breathing deeply he thought about the implications then out of the blue grabbed the door and threw himself out.

Lucky for him the county road they were conversing across was empty so there was no risk of getting run over by another car behind. Tintin bumped and rolled onto the road. Pulling himself up he grimaced in pain as he pulled himself up but as he looked up he saw the van swerve and pull into the side of the road. The man who had started the attack back at the docks vigourously pushed open the door with a Glock 17 loaded and ready in his hand. Seeing Tintin at the side of the road he fired, missing him by barely an inch causing him to run straight into the bush and into the field.

Clutching his injuried shoulder he ran into the field, never looking back to see if the man was following him. When he got halfway across the field he looked behind him to see if the man was following him and forget to look in front of him not realising there was a ravine in front of him. When he turned his head back he suddenly fell straight down.

As the earth chucked him down the ravine it took massive chucks out of him and when he eventually came to a stop at the bottom he couldn't bear to move. Pain radiated through all of his limbs and the river was only centimetres away from him.

He tried to pull himself up but was met by resisstance from the pain running through his lower back. Grimancing in pain he pulled himself up, using the tree for support and once getting his footing he started to wallk towards the main road away from the man. Running up the hill he made it to the main road, which unfortunately was void of any traffic.

"Damm" Tintin exclaimed scowering the road for any cars. Suddenly a flash of car headlights alerted him back to the road. A smile flashed across his face as he realised he could get out of this but then he realised that the car was slowing down anyway.

Tintin slowly walked towards the car but before he could identify the occupants getting out of the car he was tasered from behind. He collasped back onto the pavement in pain, barely able to see anyone approach him due to the blurryness that was reigning prominent in his eye's. He felt two men dragging him backwards along the pavement straight back to the car.

"Get him in the boot" One of the men said. "And tie him up properly this time!"

Tintin vaguely felt himself been lifted up by two people and then his vision dissapeared completely and sleep consumed him as the car boot slammed up above him.

**Please review, I'm really starting to get into this and only two more chapters needed so it won't belong till this is finished. Keep following and favouriting. And If anyone finds any spelling mistakes please tell me as sometimes I think something is spelt right and it actually turns out it's wrong.**


End file.
